Thea Sisters: More than Friends
by ugo-da-beast
Summary: Colette and Paulina have been friends for a very long time. Now, they are ready to take their relationship to the next level.


"Follow me. It's this way," Colette said to Paulina, as she led her friend down the hall.

Paulina was curious as to what was going on. She and Colette had been spending much more time together than normal, and was growing closer to her as a friend. So much that they were beginning to hold hands in public. Even in front of their other friends. Over the course of weeks, Paulina could feel something changing between them. Soon enough, she wanted to say something else to Colette, but her shy personality kept her from getting the words out of her mouth.

That night, she was delighted when Colette said she wanted to show her something in private. It could be what led to her speaking her mind to Colette. The two of them walked silently through the halls of Mouseford Academy, careful not to alert anyone that they were awake after curfew.

Nothing happened on their way to their destination. Neither of them even said anything for fear of someone hearing them. For Paulina, it only built her excitement for what was going to happen next. Whatever Colette was planning, it could only be something good. Something private and intimate that she didn't want anyone or anything else interrupting. It made Paulina almost giggle from the idea.

"In here," Colette whispered, as she led Paulina into the workshop.

Paulina was confused as to why Colette wanted them to meet here. This was more like their friend Pamela's territory than Colette's. Pam, who loved working with her hands, and making mechanical contraptions, and Colette, who preferred fashion design.

"Are we there yet?" Paulina asked.

"Not quite. We need to walk through here first," Colette said in her trilling French accent.

Paulina was taken to the back of the workshop, where she was taken to a locked room.

"This is Pam's private workshop. Where she gets to work on all of her non-school projects. Lately, she's been working on a project for me," Colette said.

"What is it?" Paulina wondered.

"She said it was a present for me, when I told her about the two of us."

"You...I...You've been talking about us?" Paulina asked, as her face blushed bright red.

"Yes," Colette answered, as she gently pinched the tips of Paulina's ears between the tips of her first two fingers. "I just couldn't keep it in any longer, and poured my heart out to her. After she heard everything I said, she decided she would do something nice for the two of us."

Paulina was trembling at the moment. She had wanted to talk to her best friend Nicky about how she was feeling toward Colette, but could never muster the courage. She had been afraid of what the others would think of her if she did. But, if Pam was supportive of Colette, maybe Nicky and Violet would be too. What was she thinking? Of course they would. They were practically sisters, after all.

"So...um...what's this surprise of yours?" Paulina asked.

"Good things to those who wait," Colette said, as she took the bag she was carrying off her arm. "Before I show you our surprise, I think we need to dress for the occasion."

Colette pulled out a set of clothes from her bag, and presented them to Paulina.

"These are for you to wear. To dress for the mood," Colette said.

Paulina was beyond words. She hadn't yet looked at the clothes to see what they were, but knew they were going to be beautiful. Colette never skimped when it came to clothes.

"Now, let's both get changed," Colette said, as she stepped around a corner for privacy.

Paulina giggled and started changing her clothes. When she was done, she marveled at her reflection in a mirror on the nearest car. She thought she never looked more beautiful. The gown she was wearing was golden orange in color, and short-sleeved. the ruffles around her waist added a touch of elegance, while the flowing skirt allowed her room to move her legs freely. Even the shoes on her feet were perfectly made. They were a strappy, open toe high heel, with a yellow flower around the ankle strap. With another giggle, Paulina spun around, unknowing that she spun too fast and billowed the skirt up far enough to reveal her underwear.

"Oh! Oh, goodness," Paulina said to herself, as she quickly pushed her skirt down.

"Magnifique," came Colette's voice.

Paulina turned, and gasped quietly at what she saw. There was Colette, looking more beautiful than she had seen before. Colette was wearing a strapless pink gown, which bared almost her entire breasts. The hemline on the skirt went down to her calf on one side, and nearly up to her hip on the other. On her feet were matching pink high heels, and her arms were covered up to the shoulder in pink silken gloves. On her face, she wore a pink masquerade mask with golden tassels.

"Colette...You look...Wow," Paulina said.

"And the same to you, mon cherie," Colette said, rubbing her nose against Paulina's. "Now, let's see that surprise of ours."

Colette unlocked the door, allowing them both in. As soon as they were inside, Colette closed the door leaving them in darkness. soon, a light was turned on, and Paulina was faced with an unusual sight.

There, in a single beam of light, was a wooden chair. Looking at the arms and legs, Paulina could see metal restraints on it.

"What is this?" Paulina asked, both curious and afraid.

"This is the special surprise I wanted to show you," Colette said, as she wrapped her arms around Paulina. "Are you familiar with French history? Perhaps the Marquis du Sade?"

"No," Paulina said.

"Then, this will be a new experience for you," Colette said. "First, would you like to have a seat?"

Paulina swallowed as she stared at the chair. This was a gift that Colette had prepared for her, and didn't want it to go to waste. As slightly scared as she was, her feeling for Colette won over. "Yes. I would like a seat."

Colette smiled, as she produced something new from her bag. A pink leather whip, which she took and draped a length around Paulina's neck.

Paulina placed her hands on Colette's shoulders, but found them sliding down to her chest as she felt the cool leather wrap around her neck. She managed a small smile, which was returned to her, before colette started tugging on the whip.

Paulina resisted the pull on her neck slightly as she was led over to the chair. She eyed the open restraints feeling like they were the open mouths of hungry monsters. A tingle ran up her spine, as she was placed in front of the chair by Colette, then slowly sat down.

"It's comfortable..." Paulina said, noting the padded seat and back.

"I know. I requested it be built with comfort in mind," Colette said, before she kissed Paulina's forehead, and unwrapped the whip from around her neck.

Paulina giggled when she felt Colette's lips touch her hairline. It was like a feeling of warmth spread through her system, as she felt Colette's silk covered hands trace down her arms, and hold her hands.

Another kiss was placed on Paulina's neck, before she felt something new. Colette was fastening the metal restraints around her wrists. It was a strange feeling. The metal tightening around her body felt somehow natural, and she didn't want it to stop. With every click, the restraint grew tighter, and Paulina felt a tiny shiver travel up her arm and into her neck where Colette was kissing her. When Colette was done restraining Paulina's one wrist, she took Paulina's other hand, and started kissing the other side of her neck, as she fastened the other restraint around Paulina's wrist.

Paulina giggled quietly, and lifted her hands to touch Colette. Instead, the restraints around her wrists rattled whenever she tried to move. She found the restriction somehow pleasing. However much she wanted to place her hands on Colette, she found the desire growing greater and greater. Her heart was beating a mile a minute when Colette stopped kissing her, and crouched down to stroke her legs.

Colette ran her fingers up and down Paulina's legs, before placing her feet against the chair fastening the restraints around Paulina's ankles. Paulina's gentle resistance only made her desires flare up. With one quick action, she finished fastening the restraints around Paulina's ankles. With a gentle exhale, she finished up and started rubbing her friend's legs again. Her hands traveled up to Paulina's hips, and fondled her thighs and her waist. She slid her hands down the sides and gently drummed her fingers against the sides of Paulina's buttocks.

She kept her fingers on Paulina's butt, as her nose trailed up between Paulina's cleavage, up her chin, and onto her cheeks.

"And now...the fun begins..." Colette whispered into Paulina's ear.

The feeling of Colette's warm breath on her ear made Paulina shudder again, and a smile formed on her face. Colette place her hands on Paulina's neck, and started gently rubbing. The feeling of the silken gloves sent a warm tingle through Paulina's skull, and she closed her eyes when Colette started gently brushing her lips against her own. As much as she tried to lean forward, Colette kept her from moving. All the waiting paid off when Colette pushed her lips onto Paulina's.

It was better than Paulina could have imagined. Letting her feelings open like this was like becoming a new mouse for her. It was mixed with a new feeling of surprise, when Colette fastened a fifth restraint around Paulina's neck.

"Are you comfortable?" Colette asked.

"Yes. Are you going to kiss me again?" Paulina said, her face reddening.

"Oh, you are so eager," Colette whispered. "Yes. There will be many more kisses to come. But, first..."

Colette stood up straight, and walked around the back of the chair.

Paulina tried to follow her, but was unable to turn her head around the back of the chair. Were she able to see, she would have seen Colette take hold of a five pronged wheel at the back of the chair's headrest. Gently, Colette grabbed the wheel, and turned it slowly to the side.

There was a tiny clicking noise. Paulina swallowed when she heard the clicks, wondering what they were. The more clicks she heard, the more she could feel a new sensation behind her neck. Something was slowly poking it's way into the back of her neck. Something cold and blunt that pushed a gentle pressure on her neck, and pushed her slightly into the restraint around her neck.

"Colette? What is this?" Paulina asked.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you first," Colette said as she stopped turning the wheel. "I had already asked you about what you knew about the Marquis du Sade. Well, he derived great pleasure in torturing others for his own amusement. Among his favorites was what's called garotte. It was a method of torture and execution favored by the Spanish Inquisition. But, the marquis made his own non-lethal version."

"And this is non-lethal?" Paulina asked.

"Of course, cherie. I would never truly harm you," Colette said, rubbing her hands down Paulina's cheeks. "You're the most precious mouselet in my life now. I only want to share my love with you."

"Okay. I was just making sure," Paulina said, her face flushing red.

"Good. Now, in case you want me to stop, just say 'I love you,'" Colette giggled.

Paulina giggled too, as Colette walked back behind the chair. Soon, she heard more clicks, and the pressure on her neck was slowly increasing. She gripped the arms of the chair, and felt her breathing slowly growing shallow. She jerked her arms and legs against the restraints, and tried pulling her neck from its shackle. The more she leaned her neck forward, the more she could feel her breath choking.

Colette stopped turning the wheel, and smiled at Paulina's struggle. Seeing the tiny movements of her arms and legs made her reach down and start caressing Paulina's inner thigh. The sight of Paulina's pleading eyes and her heaving chest roused a passion within Colette, and she started using both hands to rub her legs.

The feel of Paulina's silk gloves on the fabric of the skirt against her legs made Paulina nearly jump out of her chair, if she weren't restrained. And the feeling only grew when Colette started rubbing her fingers along her ears. With her hands on Paulina's ears, Colette used her breasts to caress Paulina's face.

Paulina opened her mouth, taking in a mouthful of Colette's chest. The feeling of her fur tickling her lips and the soft flesh of her breasts, mixed with her playing with her ears made her want to say what she wished. But, upon saying so, the fun would end. And there was no way she would let it end when she felt Colette start nibbling the tips of her ears.

"I think I'm in love...with your ears," Colette whispered, as she moved back and forth between Paulina's ears. "Your perfect...smooth...silky ears."

Paulina could bear it no more. She had to say what was on her mind. But, she still didn't want the fun to end. Her mind came up with an instant loophole to the rule, and she said what she wanted.

"Munakuyki..."

Colette did not speak a word of quechua, but knew precisely what Paulina had told her. With her hands on Paulina's ears, Colette looked her deep in the eyes and returned the affection.

'Je taime," Colette whispered.

Paulina closed her eyes, and waited for what was going to happen. She felt a warm breath on her lips, followed by the soft feeling of Colette's lips against hers. She moaned contentedly as she felt Colett'es hands caress her scalp and ears, until she felt them reach upward. Paulina knew what was coming next.

Without breaking her kiss, Colette started turning the wheel on the back of the chair.

Paulina started grunting as she started choking more. Her breath was growing too short, and she could no longer comfortably kiss Colette.

"Colette...I love you..." Paulina said.

Colette ended the kiss, and stared deeply into Paulina's eyes. that was exaclty what she wanted to hear. She wanted to have one last bit of fun and turned the wheel once more.

Paulina gasped, and felt once large click and the pressure on her neck suddenly relieved itself completely as if what was pushing on it snapped back into place.

"It's a safety feature. After a certain number of turns, the chair resets itself," Colette explained, as she removed the restraint from Paulina's neck, and started rubbing it in her hands. "After all, I'd hate for anything to happen to my precious amor," she cooed.

Colette undid the rest of Paulina's restraints and helped her up from the chair.

"So, how do you feel?"

"I feel...It was wonderful," Paulina said, as she embraced Colette and rested her head on her chest. "I'd like to do this again. After my neck heals."

"Yes. You may want to wear a turtleneck for a week or so. It's only really healthy to do this every other month or so. In the meantime: let's go back to my dorm and take care of your neck," Colette said, rubbing her hand on Paulina's red and swollen throat.

"to your dorm? But, what about Pamela?" Paulina asked.

"Don't worry. I've arranged for her to spend the rest of the night with Nicky. And in about fifteen more minutes, they're going to take this chair to a new home. Where we can use it to our hearts content," Colette said, stroking Paulina's hair.

"Then...Nicky knows about us too? What about Violet?" Paulina asked.

"She noticed I was in love with you before I did. You know you can never get anything past her."

Paulina smiled. She felt so at peace held in Colette's arms, and wished it would never end.

"Okay. Let's go to my dorm and get some ice on your neck," Colette said.

"Shouldn't we change our clothes first? I don't want to get this nice dress dirty. Especially after you took such care to make it for me," Paulina said.

"You're right. We should go change," Colette agreed.

"Can we change together?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
